We breathe as one
by Kriztall-blu-diamond-cullen
Summary: A love storie between a girl andd a gorjus vampire , will they bee able to love ? will they let theemselves love? read too find out!
1. Chapter 1

like befor youse makes a asumption, its not about me its somone else i just like my name lolz enjoy my baby creation . I spent soooooo long on it .

on the first morning I ever fell inlove wit edword , it was that morning i new some thing was up .it wasa very cold day but was sunny to , but actally Edward was'nt sunny ether. in fact he was crieing , I sayed "edword wats wrong?"

he was sad and he pulled me down next to him sureptitously and moped his beutifull golden wax eyes… then he said , 'Kristall i have something to say , its really awfull. bella died lasst night , we went out shoping too the movie but she went to get her scarf and thats wen she got puled into that ally and befor she sayed any thing he-' Edward sobed 'he jus decapytated her head of ! they say he was sycholocially disturbed .' eward cryed more and more . I sed 'its ok woud u like too sit with my and my frends today?' 'Ok' he snifed .

edawrd POV

i had been depresed now for long, now asi looked in Kristalls betrothin eyes I saw that I coud be in love agan , though it was only 1 night since bellas death and her funral that afternoon .i felt surprisiinly odd after i left the funeral parler , but then I felt sad agan as I saw bellas cophin knowing that I did'nt want that for her . was it to soon too think abot loveing agan. on the cophin ther were lilys. lilys . bellas fave flower and i resolved i could'nt love agan . not after wat happend to bella my love. but it was hard not to love Kristall.

Kristall POV

it was sport and like always it was raining . after sport we had to go change our cloths back to normal . 'ahhhhhh!' scremed my frend Tish 'the girls change roomes r fulle!' mr jolie said "yo'll have to use the boy one but do'nt wory theirs the cullen boys there and there nice."

'OK'

we grabed our stuff and went in subduede from all the hard sport . it was then I saw it , by it I mene edward SHIRTLESS!1! I swer with me standing there haf dressed and him standin there haf dressed I could have kissed him badley , but no….. I just stood they're blushing . after the awakwardness in the chageroom everything was quet even tish! ! but Edward just haf smilled whit a tear runing down his cheeck he smoulderred 'U remind me of her…' I blusshed and sayed wit a checky grin 'that's not apropriate edwarad.."

'edwards got a girl frend!' teesed jasper . edward turnd back too put his blue shirte on ominoslly….


	2. Chapter 2

I went home confusd . I was conufsd about me , and school ,but mor improtantly edward . all i saw in my head was his gold eyes shinning out at me. This was'nt some thing I usually did , I am normally never all over guys , according to Tish but, not with Edward today . my life had become upside down from where it had been in the spaceof six hours. My head spins around , pulsing with thoughts , though it was only 4 pm I fell asleep.

Edward POV

2 days since I lost bellla, one since the funral, but alredy my dead heart had started to fill with thoughts of another woman. I can imagin her in my mind, soft, blond hair covring lightley freckeled sholders. Her big and wide eyes , bouring in mine . blush filing her high cheeks… just like bella… then I had a flash back

FLASH BACK!

_I am in a dark ally. Volturi everywhere . I can fell bellas cold breth on my neck 'Edward?' she cries . Aro has her in a head lock. 'Let her go' 'not until you give us the Rowla stone' Caius snarled 'EDWARD DON"T GIVE IT TO HIM' bella whimpered. I looked around at my family. 'We don't have it' says carlisle ._

'_Very well' Aro whisped. In slow motion, bella beautifull face rolled from her sholders , and in one moment , feel in bundle of rock and burgundie hair to the concrete . I screeched and al most launche me onto aro, but Emmett held me back 'Don't start a war , bro , thats what they want.' _

_Now the volturi go. and I am left with a broken body, a broken heart , and broken famly . off bellas finger toppled a ring with a rainbow stone on it . the rowla stone . _

Kriztall POV

I woke the next moring with a funny tingling in my eyes. Today was going to be a good day

Edward POV

I got to school the next day , and some thing was up. The normall buzzing of other peoples minds was quieter then normal , but the same number of people . Thats when I thought 'I ca'nt hear Kriztall'! There had too be a reason for that . it did'nt make any sense. A bunch of footballer's run into to me, knocking mye over , and now my stuff was flying everywhere. Stupid footballers. I could hear they're stupid thoughts to. It was always like 'ug ug jenny' or 'ug ug me foot baller' . maybe I was over dramatisng hear , but still… . I walked out of the carpark in a huff , angry with the wolrd.

Kriztall POV

I was in the carpark that moring, with that tingle in my toes , I was literally bounding to school . now, im' not usally a clumsy person, but when I was nearly there I was wlaking up the outside stairs I tripped. I tumbled down the concret steps, by books flurrying every where. Bump bump bump. I hit the bottom with a thud.

'OMIGOD!' It was Danii from my history class 'ARE YOU OKAY?' I could see her foot. 'nhhhhnn…' I groned. I could fell something wet and sticky on my cheek .

'UH OH SHES BLEEDING!' screamed Danii. She always was very dramtic. 'SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!' a crowd was gathering around me. Blood pured form my nose , and my lip was spilt . I could feel something sharp under my arm . with all the strength i had , pulled it from underneth me. It was a ring with a raindow stone on it. It had a word on it-engraved- but everything was too blurry. Then my world closed around me. I passed out with the ring in my hand.

PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE U A HUG!


End file.
